Allen Walker's New Ally
by GeneralEtnaTanaka
Summary: This story is about when Allen Walker first meets my character, Etna Tanaka. The setting is when Allen delivers the suit-case to General Kevin Yeeger.
1. Prologue Beginning

**NOTE: I take no credit for the anime, D. Gray-Man. Also, I have no intentions in using this piece of work for financial benefits. This is strictly fan made, and nothing more.**

**Summary: This tale takes place when Allen Walker first meets my character, Etna Tanaka. I will try to follow the original story-line as much as possible with a few changes to add my character.**

Prologue:

"Master Yeeger?" the brown-haired girl peeled her eyes off of the carriage's window and to the elderly man whom sat next to her. Her odd, mismatched hues glanced from the Finder, Thyeador, to the man in a black and gold attire.

"Huh, what is it?" the elderly man looked up at his student, setting the piles of papers that he held onto the table in front of them. He noticed how the young girl seemed to be quieter than usual. Sure, she was currently on a ten minute break, but even through that time, she was usually making some kind of noise. May it be humming to herself, or telling him tales from when she was little. There was worry in his kind and wise eyes now as he made eye-contact with the girl.

"When you meet Allen Walker, are you going to let me tag along? Or are you going to send me off again?" Etna Tanaka asked after dragging in a calming breath. She has heard so much about the boy with a cursed left eye. The boy who can see an Akuma's tormented soul. If the stories were true, she would just simply love to meet him. After all, they were both a like.

They are both cursed…

A small smile was painted on the General's face as his hand stretched out to pat Etna's shoulder in comfort. "Of course you'd get to meet him, Etna." Etna looked at her Master in a moment of doubt before returning the smile. Once more, she brought her eyes to the window. Her reflection stared back at her dimly. Her right green hue counteracted to a golden left hue. Thus is the curse of the "Earl's Eye".

It was silent after. The only sound was the wheel running through the rough road and the sound of a cracked whip to keep the horses in place and going. No one else said a word. General Kevin Yeeger decided to give his student, Etna Tanaka, the rest of the day off. After all, there was a lot on her mind. Especially at this time of the year…


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting

**NOTE: I take no credit for the anime, D. Gray-Man. Also, I have no intentions in using this piece of work for financial benefits. This is strictly fan made, and nothing more.**

Allen Walker was walking through the halls when a pained scream filled the air. He instantly stopped on his heels and looked around in shock. His gray-blue eyes fell on the Finder whom happened to be passing by before the young Exorcist sprinted forward. The scream was familiar, and he knew it too well. After all, he's been pretty much listening to it during his travels from his attempt to find his Master, Marian Cross.

Reaching the arched doorway, he slid into the room with an alarmed look on his face. He looked around frantically until he spotted the culprit of the alarm. With a sigh and hung head, he dragged his feet forward as he approached the supporting Jerry and distressed—like usual – Alystar Krory whom was semi-passed out on the floor. Allen sighed once more as he leaned forward; propping his hands on his bent knees. "Krory-san, what happened here?" he asked with a kind smile.

Jerry looked up at the boy with a slight grimace before looking back down at the newly arrived Exorcist. "He ordered some soba noodles and ate it all wrong." The head chef answered with a shake of his head. Krory groaned, a hand over his stomach. "This was the first time I've ever had such a thing! And it was so horrible." He complained, tears building in his eyes.

Yuu Kanda slammed his chopsticks onto it's holder loudly before standing up. It was only than did Allen realize that the older Exorcist was in their presence. The white-haired boy stood upright once more as Kanda gathered his belongings and started to walk away. "Oi, you should've taught him how to eat the soba noodles properly." Allen muttered in a slightly annoyed tone. It was clear that the two did not get along. Yuu Kanda stopped walking only to send a cold glare towards the boy. "It's not my job to teach the newbie anything. I've only did that once. And I will never do it again." Kanda spit out bitterly before continuing on.

Allen Walker blinked his eyes in shock. One, that has to be one of the longest statements he has ever heard from the easily agitated samurai. Two, he wondered about who he 'taught' before. Shaking his head, deciding that it would be best if he left it at that, he turned half-way to face Krory. But, just as he was about to help Krory up, another voice entered the room. He turned backwards once more, already suspecting who it was that had joined them.

A small smile appeared on his features as Lavi Bookman Junior walked in. The Bookman in training stopped infront of Kanda, forcing the dark-haired Exorcist to stop as well. "Where are you heading off to in such a rush?" Lavi asked with a grin. Kanda snorted, turning his head to the side in annoyance. "I've got a new mission to attend to." He answered gruffly. Lavi's grin only became bigger as he patted Kanda's shoulder. "Eh, Yuu. I noticed you've been very busy lately." Lavi sighed.

A sweat drop glided down the side of Kanda's head as the annoying Bookman referred him by his first name. His hand instantly shifted to Mugen's hilt. He lifted the blade lightly and Lavi backed up nervously; waving his hands infront of him. "I kid, I kid!" Lavi muttered with a nervous chuckle. "Che." Kanda snorted before stalking forward once more. Lavi turned half way with slumped shoulders; his hands jammed deep within his pockets. "If Etna-chan called you by your first name, you wouldn't do anything." He muttered when Kanda was out of the room completely and out of earshot.

Allen rose a brow as Lavi mentioned a name he has never heard of before. She must be another Exorcist. He looked up at the tall ceiling, wondering if he would ever get a chance to meet his Etna character. It was possible. But than again, he hasn't met any new Exorcist lately. He would never know. Lavi walked up to him, waving partially with his left hand. "Hey, Allen. Komui wants to see you in his office." Lavi informed the white-haired boy with his normal smirk.

"Huh? I wonder if it is another mission." Allen thought to himself before glancing back at Krory. He told Lavi to help him out before setting off towards Komui's office. He can only hope that there would be no crazy experiment waiting for him when he gets there.

"A message?" Allen asked as he took the suitcase from the Supervisor. Komui nodded his head before adjusting his glasses. "Yes. I know you just recently got back. I hate to do this, but this is very urgent. You must take that to General Yeeger right away. He is somewhere in London." (I am not quite sure if that is completely correct) Komui informed the other. When a shade of worry came upon the younger boy's face, Komui blinked his eyes in wonder. "Is something the matter?"

Allen looked down at the suitcase that he now held in his hand than up at Komui. He chuckled nervously before clearing his throat. "Erhm. The General. What is he like?" he asked shyly. As he did so, he thought of one person in particular. General Marian Cross. His Master did not exactly treat him kindly; and let's leave it at that.

Komui blinked in surprise before smiling at the boy. "The General? Oh, he is very kind. The only times he is ever strict is when it comes to manners and such." Komui assured the boy with a pat on the shoulder. "If Etna-chan is not making any complaints, than there is nothing for you to worry about. Now, off you go!" Komui encouraged him.

Allen turned around and headed for the door. There was that name again. Etna. Maybe he would get a chance to meet her. Komui said something about her not making any complaints. That must mean that Etna must be General Yeeger's student, right? Suddenly, he did not feel as nervous as before. Maybe because he was aware of the fact that he would not be entirely alone with someone like a Marshall.

When Allen got to the train, he looked up at the sky. Once more he was thinking about the General. Why was his mind so wrapped around this? Really, there should not be anything to be afraid of. Well, he was more anxious than scared. Putting that thought aside – until it came up once more – he boarded the train with the suitcase at hand. Within a few minutes, the train's whistle blew loudly in the air, released a pew of smoke, lurched forward, and took off. Allen Walker stared out of the window as he waited to reach the destination.

Meanwhile……

Etna sighed deeply as the carriage stopped at the station. She looked at Yeeger before climbing out reluctantly. Her Master just got called to a location where an Innocence has been stolen by an Akuma. She wanted to go with him, but for some reason, the elderly man refused. He knew that she would be able to handle it. And yet, she was forced – once more – to stay behind. He claimed that someone would need to wait for Allen Walker. Well, couldn't Thyeador do that on his own?

She closed the door behind her and watched as the black-haired Finder circled around the vehicle before it setted off. With a sigh, she looked at Thyeador and walked forward, looking for somewhere to sit and wait. The train was not due until the next few hours or so, so she figured that there would be nothing wrong with finding a shady place to sit.

Two and a half hours later….

After what seemed to be like forever, the train pulled up into the station. Stretching, Allen Walker quickly unboarded and looked around. There seemed to be no one around. He was the only one who got off at that stop, and from what he could tell, there was no one around. Walking forward, he passed the floral archway and did another look around. "I believe someone was supposed to meet me here. Maybe I got off at the wrong stop?" he thought aloud before turning back to the train. A sigh left his lips. Even if he did miss his stop, it was already too late. The train has already left.

"Excuse me. Are you Sir Allen Walker?" Thyeador – a black-haired and bearded Finder – asked, stepping forward from the cooling shade. The white-haired boy whirled around in surprise. "H-Hai! I am." He chuckled lightly; scratching the back of his head with his free hand. He looked down at the suitcase and bowed; handing it over to the Finder. "Um, this is for General Yeeger. If you can just gi—" he was cut off my another voice.

"Master Yeeger is not with us at the moment. He was called out to retrieve an Innocence." Etna stepped forward, a bright smile playing on her lips. Her odd, mismatched hues looked the boy over curiously as she played with her long brown locks absently.

Allen straightened himself once more and looked at the girl before him. Her eyes became wide; lost in the gold and green eyes of the other. Realizing that he was staring, his cheeks flushed red and averted his eyes. It was than that he noticed the sword that hung on her waist, than the crest on her chest. "So, you're an Exorcist?" he asked without really thinking. Of course she was. She bore the crest and wore an attire quit similar to his. Actually, her attire looked a lot like Lavi's But, instead of an orange scarf, it was red.

"Why, yes I am." The girl smiled. She took a step forward and offered her hand to him. "I am Etna Tanaka. My Master is General Kevin Yeeger." She introduced herself in her bell-like voice.

Allen blinked and looked down at her hand before taking it with a smile. "Greetings, Etna-san. I am Allen Walker."


End file.
